


HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE REVISITED

by dazzle13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Rewrite, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzle13/pseuds/dazzle13
Summary: I really like HP, but I think a bunch of horny teenagers almost alone at a castle away from their parents is a recipe to some really hot stuff.Not only this, but I WILL ALTER some of societal characteristics to be more openBecause I believe that JK left some really cool ways to transform that world in a more sexualized versionThis is a rewrite of Harry PotterI am posting to get to know what you guys think about the idea.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE REVISITED

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I copied some book parts.  
> Hogwarts admission at 14 years old 
> 
> I just have this one chapter and a bunch of loose ideas for more.  
> What you think of the idea?  
> someone would like to beta read? or maybe co-write?

  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall, sitting back down on  
the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a  
letter? These people will never understand him or our society! He'll be famous -- a  
legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day  
in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child  
in our world will know his name!"

She stopped for a brief moment and continue stepping down the volume of her voice "Every girl will want to know him when he's of age or even before. How can you explain all that in a letter?" 

Calmly Albus answered, "Oh my dear Minerva I'll not explain all the details in a letter, that I will explain in person when the time comes." He paused briefly "And I'm sure that he's better not having that much attention so early in his life".

______________________________________

Twelve years had passed and Dumbledore had not shown to explain the wizarding society as he had told Minerva. Harry was getting a little older and his Aunt told him that he ought to let off some steam, because she and her husband "didn't want some angry and annoying teenager" as they were sure he would be, being the son of who he was. 

Once they became aware that he would spend much of his time strolling around the neighbourhood he was beaten and his uncle made sure that he understood that he should go as far away, so their neighbours wouldn't have to witness all of his freakishness and start making questions. So he often would take the bus or even walk to the city centre. Funny enough the driver would always forget to charge him and he would take the bus for free, strange things happen around him, sometimes nice ones.

Those walks would take a bg part of the day so when he started to go home it would be night already, coming back he passed through the tough part of town, there were drug dealers, pimps and his ladies, brothels and swing clubs. Even as young as 12 he was sure that he didn't like how those people on the drug trafficking were, how they dressed and behave but on the other hand those ladies and the couples that would enter the brothels or swing clubs, those would cought his attention, he couldn't do anything about it, those women where hot.

As always strange things would happen around Harry Potter.  
At those wanderings, two specifics incidents marked Harry permanently. He would never forget those two incidents. 

The first time happened as he was walking just a few feet behind a beautiful young woman, she musn't be more than 20, who happened to display a plump ass, that was being tightened by a skirt.

Harry looked at that and thought almost innocently:

"How could this skirt not rip? it seems so tightly wrapped around her"

As soon as he finished this thought he heard and then saw the skirt as it started to rip. Being tight as it was the skirt ripped so abruptly that she didn't have time to react in any manner. As soon as she noticed she bent down to take what was left of the skirt

And so Harry was given a perfect view of that plump ass and pussy. Not just the butt, but everything he had never seen live. Of course he had glimpse at dudley magazines, but this was the real thing he thought.

What he had seen made him so happy that he even when the woman looked at him surprised by the fact that someone saw everything, he could not hide his happiness.

Nothing that his uncle or aunt said that night had effect in his state of mind. That day Harry thought was the best day of his life. Little did he know that fate would reward him so much more.

At this age (12 years old) he was not going around looking for women, but since the skirt episode, the thought about women crossed his mind from time to time. And what had just happened marked him, it became common for him to think "I would love to see that piece of clothing rip apart just like that skirt?"

At the age of 13, another incident happened.

As he was waiting for the bus to the   
"Imagine what would happen if a gust of wind hit that lady in a dress?" - Harry thought when he saw across the street a woman wearing a loose and kind of short dress. She was holding a bunch of files with both hands and pressed against her.   
(LINK DRESS Blowing wind)

This time it's was just as seeing a lady at the beach, but looking closer he noted she wasn't wearing panties. So that to him just as surprising and exciting as always. Later that day he would think "am I lucky or women really don't use panties that much?"

Now all strange occurrences with harry were related to woman and their clothes he also had some other ones.

There was that one time that he was being pursued by Dudley and his friends, and when he jumped behind some trash bins to hide and found himself on the school roof.

And there was that other time at the zoo when he was 11. But he was sure he just blinked and the glass vanished.

Actually one year after the zoo episode it started to happen some other strange things with his vision.

One month before his 13 birthday he was again walking through town and he saw a lady wearing tight gym pants.

He started to talk with himself, he did that a lot:

"WOW, that legging seems almost see-through, I wonder why does she wear that, doesn't she know?"

When she started to bend to take something that had fallen, it stretches even more. Harry thought:

"it's gonna happen again. It's going to rip!" - as he said that he blinked waiting for the scream that would inevitably happen when the pants ripped, but it never came.

When he slowly started to open his eyes there was nothing. Actually, the lady was still there bending, but there was no pants, no ripped pants, no nothing between his eyes and her bare and fair skin. This time there was another little difference, the lady in question seems not to bear any hair on her down parts. And with just a few seconds of looking he decided that he rather see woman like that. The smoothness, the look of cleanliness, those almost pink lips guarding what he would love to touch and to see closer. Not that he would refuse hairy (no pun intended) ones, but this looked so much more nice. 

When he saw that beautiful fit body he couldn't believe and then he blinked fast a few times, just to make sure he was not going insane. Just like that what once was a sight to behold, now when he finished blinking there was the lady again dressed. Unbeknownst to what Harry Potter had seen. How sad he was, and he did try to blink again, but nothing happened. He just felt dumb, and thought what would someone think if they saw a young teenager blink with such intensity, maybe they would think that was some after effects of some drug abuse, to his luck no one seems to be looking at him at that moment

This was a complete different occurrence than the others. When the wind came or the clothes ripped everyone would see and react to that, but this time even though they were on a busy street no one even glanced to the lady. No one besides Harry.

At that age (13) he was already learning the joy of stimulating himself and those occurrences gave him plenty of mental pictures to work with.

"Two whole years"- Harry thought, that was how much time had passed from the summer when he had the first incident as he called.   
IT had happened a couple of other episodes similar, gusts of wind, ripped clothes, but none other than the firsts had been so fascinating to Harry.  
Now Harry was just one week away from his 14 birthday.   
That meant that finally, he would go to a different school from Dudley. His cousin was going to the same school as his father, Smeltings school for boys. And Harry was going to the local high school.  
That thought was something that always filled him with joy and he started to count the days to that because that meant that Dudley would be far away from him. So that morning, one week before his birthday and a little more than a month before he started at the new school away from Dudley, he was making breakfast. As he was going to sit on the table he heard the mailman dropping letters...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I copied some book parts.  
> I just have this one chapter and a bunch of loose ideas for more.  
> What you think of the idea?  
> someone would like to beta read? or maybe co-write?


End file.
